battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
People's Republic of Korhal
Overview= "The enemy will be routed! Victory will be ours!" *Viktor Tvardosky We are the Peoples Republic of Korhal (also formerly known as the Terran Dominion), a growing power in the East at the continent of Osea. Our main goal is to promote the workers revolution across the planet, and bring our nation to glory. We are proud members of the Union States of the Socialist Republics, and will gladly shed blood to protect our comrades. ---- |-|Members= *'General Secretary Tvardosky': Head Marshal of the Peoples Republic of Korhal, Head of all Weapons and Technology Development, Head of the Aerospace Navy (Played by Maceswinger) NOTE:AS OF NOW, WE ARE NOT OPEN FOR APPLICATIONS *RP Character? *Gamecenter ID? *What types of flying ships are you distributing? *What is your flagship? *Anything else: ---- |-|International Relations= "Death to the Bourgeoisie! Rectify their thinking through labor! *Propaganda Poster Peoples Republic of Korhal Threat Assessment Alliances Union Members *Scarlet Republic *Sviatoslav Republic *The Republic of Dragonfire *People's Charismic Cattirian Union *The Republic of Dragonfire Allies *New Republic of the Pacific *New Arcadian Republic *Millennium *Germany Enemies *AIF *United Aerospace Command *Israel *AFOH *United States of America *American Remnant ---- |-|USSR= The Union States of the Socialist Republics (USSR) is a joint government system commanded by the Sviatoslav Republic. Each member has it's own government and command system but they will be taking order from the Sviatoslav Republic. Technologies and equipment designs are shared among all member nations of the USSR. The sovereign rights of Union Republics shall be safeguarded by the Sviatoslav Socialist Republic. Members Command States *Sviatoslav Republic Member States *Scarlet Republic *'People's Republic of Korhal' *Republic of Dragonfire *People's Charismic Cattirian Union *Chinese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic *Japanese Sviatoslav Socialist Republic ---- |-|VK= ---- VK (full name: Внутренних Комиссариат (Internal Commissariat)) is a Sviatoslav military counter intelligence agency and secret police force. It's parent department is SMERSH (СМЕРШ), military counter-intelligence agency. VK was formed on the 12th of April, 2016, in the wake of uneasy political situations within the Sviatoslav Republic. Our main job is to, as it states in our discription: "To punish traitors of the Sviatoslav Republics and Union, to counter enemy intelligence agencies, to help enforce the laws of the SR & USSR peacefully without any violence and to protect the ideals and beliefs of the USSR". VK has many divisions, however our most notable division is #268, which is the largest out of all the divisions with over 450,000 agents and personnel registered as of July 11th, 2016. VK is headquartered in Moscow, Sviatoslav Republic, however each nation in the USSR is ordered to accommodate VK headquarters in their capitals. VK also has divisions which are based in the nations of the USSR, for example VK SSR is based in the Scarlet Republic, VK PRK is based in the Peoples Republic of Korhal etc. ---- |-|Current Aerospace Operations= "We must acquire new lands for the Proletariat peoples!" *Vasily Kolivich, Head of Minstry of Exploration The Peoples Republic of Korhal not only involves operations within the planet Earth, but also operations outside the biosphere and our airspace. Here are the current operational colonies and their current status and whereabouts. -Asteroid Belt: Tons of minor bases have been stationed at big asteroids. Multiple small asteroids are being used for mining. Currently own 1/5th of the belt. -Umbriel: A network of Underground factories have been made here. Has started to produce capital ship-grade weaponry -Amalthea: A discrete base is being built here, massive amounts of military outposts have been dotted all over the area. Reports of suspicious contacts spotted. -OR10: A major military base has been built, tons and tons of freight shipped to the unknown planet. A massive weapons factory has been built as well. -Makemake: The superfactory has been finished, churning out ships in massive quantities. Military bases are stationed here to protect the said factory. -MS4: Another Superfactory has been made here. -Sedna: A information outpost is being constructed. -Quaour: A second major weapon factory is being built, this one is used to build high payload nuclear weapons for use again enemies. -Orcus:Major Research & Development labs have fully commited to research , success on projects are very likely. -FY27:A superfactory has been constructed. Security level is very high. -AW193:Outpost constructed. Building communications with Osea on earth ---- |-|Research & Development (R&D)= "Science is the key to technology...the key, to liberation, to victory!" *Nadia Gradenko, Head of Research and Development *PRIORITY RESEARCH ---- *The PRK will now be focusing on the possibilities of constructing new compounds down to the molecular level, allowing us to create more efficient alloys, and potentially even munitions. By combining our subsequent research on miniaturization and material sciences, the PRK can create entire elements from scratch without the use of a particle accelerator. *The technology can be used to create island-of-stability metals - elements with such high isotopes that they are ridiculously stable for their atomic size. Not only can they be incorporated into armor composites, but they also fit nicely with railgun munitions. ~Research time: 1 Month - Even if we have all of the prerequisites, the inner workings of how molecular engineering actually works will take trial and error. *SIDE RESEARCH PROJECTS None. 'Researched Technology' Note: They are only RESEARCHED, not actual models. Several technologies in this list is currently not active as of now. *GENERAL TECHNOLOGY: Advanced Rocketry Biotechnology Nanotechnology Cybernetics Super Soldiers Advanced Physiology Antimatter Neural Wiping Asteroid Mining Cellular Restoration Advanced Metallurgy Material Science Miniturization *WEAPONRY (Laser Weaponry): Laser Weapons Advanced Laser Weapons Heavy Ship Lasers Advanced Heavy Capital Ship Laser Weaponry Cataclysmic Lasers (Superlasers) Electrolaser Technology Crucible Superlaser System Regnorak Superlaser *WEAPONRY (others): Advanced Railguns Advanced Electronic Warfare Self Propelled Ballistics (Guided Munitions) MACs *ULTILIES: Sublight Drive Anti-Gravity Artificial Intelligence Energy Storage Technology Stealth Systems Optical Cloaking Blink Systems FTL Communications Neural Wiping Advanced A.I. Sentient A.I. Warp Disruption Anti-Matter Production Warp Synchronization Nano-Tech Fabrication Warp Interdiction Miniturization Electronic Warp Interdiction Systems Multi-Purpose Warp Interdiction Tethers Super-condensed Miniturization Standardized Composite (10:1 Composite with 1.45x weight) Condensed Fusion Reactors *IMPROVEMENT TECHNOLOGY: Accelerated Reactor Cooling Accelerated Warp Cores Advanced Targeting Systems Advanced Miniturization Improved Cloak Generators Improved Power Distribution Improved Cloak Generators ---- |-|Peoples Republic of Korhal Armed Forces= "Not one step back! The motherland calls for victory, and we must fight...to victory!" *General-Commissar Krasny Turgevich In the Peoples Republic of Korhal, the second largest branch in the nation is the Proletarian Guard. They range from a regular conscript to our elite and special operations infantry...the Призраки. Peoples Republic of Korhal Division Conposition Note: All divisions designated as "Guards" will have twice the number of men, better equipment, and will be relegated to another front. *'Neregulyarnoye Deleniye' (Irregular Division) - Consists solely of peasants and conscripts who are hastily trained with basic combat knowledge. A typical division consists of 50,000 troops. There is no real 'leadership'; usually a Warrant Officer is the 'overseer' of the force. All irregulars who shows great valor/bravery on the battlefield will be transferred to a Strelkovaya Diviziya. 450 divisions total *'Shtrafbat' (Penal Division) - Consists of gulag inmates that have been condemned to death, or men who showed massive incompetence/cowardice in the front line. A typical division consists of 50,000 various 'troops'. All Shtrafbats are headed under a VK-appointed Commissar. Most divisions have poor training, if at all. 100 divisions total *'Strelkovaya Diviziya' (Rifle Division) - Consists of infantrymen, as well as their relevant supply/logistics complement. A typical division consists of 20,000 various troops, 2,500 support personnel, 2,000 support artillery pieces, and 500 anti-tank units. A typical division is usually headed by a VK-appointed Lieutenant-Commissar or a Lieutenant-Colonel. All divisions are trained professionally. 510 divisions in total *'Otdel Podderzhki Armii' (Army-Support Division) - Consists of infantrymen with suppressive fire capability, infantry fighting vehicles, armored personnel carriers and utilitarian personal such as medical units, engineers, and scouts. A typical division of this kind consists of 10,000 support infantry, 10,000 support personnel, 500 support vehicles, 250 IFV's, and 250 APC's. Each division is headed by a VK-appointed Lieutenant-Commissar or a Lieutenant-Colonel. All divisions are trained professionally. 200 divisions in total *'Otdel Motostrelkovaya' (Motorized Rifle Division) - Consists of infantrymen that are transported by vehicles, half-tracks, and other means. A typical division of this kind consists of 23,000 troops, 1,000 trucks, 500 half-trucks, 250 APCs, and 250 IFVs. Each division is headed by a VK-appointed Lieutenant-Commissar or a Lieutenant-Colonel. All divisions are trained professionally. 150 divisions in total *'Protivotankovyy Divizion' (Anti-Tank Division) - Consists of anti-tank personal, equipped and supplied with field guns, and tank destroyers. A typical division consists of 1,000 motorized troops with anti-tank capability (Rocket Launchers), 500 trucks for transport, 500 field guns, and 500 tank destroyers. Each division is headed by a VK-appointed Colonel-Commissar or a PRK-appointed Colonel. All divisions are trained professionally. 100 divisions in total *'Bronekavaleriyskiy Diviziya' (Armoured Cavalry Division) - Consists of many light tanks, IFVs, and 'fast' main battle tanks. A typical division of this kind consists of 750 light tanks, 500 MBTs (Kobra-Class), 500 Heavy IFVs (M1119s), 500 Heavy AFVs (BMPT-99s), and 250 support vehicles. Each division is headed by a PRK-appointed Colonel. All divisions are taught from a regimental academy - making these units more expensive to train. 45 divisions in total *'Tankovaya Diviziya' (Armoured Division) - Consists of MBTs, Light tanks, IFVs, and other armored compliments. A typical division of this kind consists of 250 'Superior' MBTs (T-92MS), 500 'Regular' MBTs (T-90s), 250 'Light' MBTs (Kobras), 500 Heavy IFVs (M1999s), 500 tank destroyers, and 500 tank destroyers. Each division is headed by a PRK-appointed Senior Colonel. All divisions are taught from a regimental academy - making these units more expensive to train. 30 divisions in total *'Blok Spetsnaz' (Special Forces Unit) - Consists of well trained, elite soldiers often equipped to deal with insurrections, rebellions, espionage, sabotage, and other duties. A division of this kind consists of 2,000 Operators, and 500 vehicles for the task at hand. All divisions of this type are headed by the VK Supreme-Commissar himself. All units are vigorously trained under special programs - making these units very expensive to field and far more expensive to lose. 40 divisions in total *'Otdel Privideniye' (Ghost Division) - Consists of Ghost-Super soldiers. A division of this kind consists of 1,000 "Ghosts." All divisions of this type are directly headed by the General-Secretary himself. All ghosts have some of the hardest training and specialization courses in the world - making most of the units irreplaceable and much, much more expensive to train. 10 divisions in total 'Equipment' The Peoples Republic of Korhal uses many imported weapons from other countries such as the AIF and Sviatoslav. Most weapons produced from the PRK often has the same or better effectiveness than their origin countries through upgrades/etc. ICS-15-2.jpeg|MZ-15 Assault Rifle ICS-15-2K.jpeg|MZ-15K Semi-Automatic Carbine ICS-15-2M.jpeg|MZ-15M AKML-102A.jpg|AKML-102 - Credit to WolfgangBSC (Sviatoslav Republic) ZVD-02 Nemesis.jpg|ZVD-02 Nemesis - Credit to WolfgangBSC (Sviatoslav Republic) 'Armored Vehicles' Note: Must be made in BSC. In the Peoples Republic of Korhal, our military focus is primarily on vehicles. Unlike most navies, there can be 2 or even 3 various vehicles of one class, and there is plenty of variety in these. Active Aerial Vehicles Morozov S-51.jpg|S-51 Fighter - Credit goes to WolfgangBSC (Sviatoslav Republic) P-208 Carrier-Borne Fighter-Intercepter.jpeg|S-88 Interceptor - Credit to Harbringer183 (IKN) S-90 "Kalinin".jpeg|S-90 Multi-Purpose Fighter ---- Active Ground Vehicles C1H2A2.jpeg|C1H2A2 "Cobra" Main Battle Tank C1H1A4.jpeg|C1H1A4 "Viper" Main Battle Tank BT III Top view.jpg|C1A2 "Black Tiger" Light Tank C-2 Diamondback.jpg|C-2 "Diamondback" Super Heavy Hover Tank ---- Obsolete Vehicles Black Tiger II.jpg|C-1 "Black Tiger" Main Battle Tank SIEGE TANKZZZZ.jpg|C-326 "Cruico" Siege Tank VVVVIIIIPPPPEEEERRRRR.jpg|C-1H "Viper" Main Battle Tank C-1H1A2.jpg|C-1H1A2 "Viper" Main Battle Tank TIGAAAA.jpg|C-3 "Tiger" Heavy Assault Tank HETZ.jpg|C-85 "Hetzer" Tank Destroyer C-102 "Jäger" Heavy Tank Destroyer.jpg|C-102 "Jäger" Heavy Tank Destroyer E-100!.jpg|C-63 "Suchende" Super Heavy Tank ---- 'The Призрак Program' Overview "They fight for the motherland...they kill for the motherland." *Commissar Markov Guregovich, Rifleman 1st Battalion Призраки (known as "Ghosts" in English) are the most elite unit in the Peoples Republic of Korhal, well recognized for covert operations behind enemy lines. They are known for their training, equipment, and stealth expertise. Technical Data *Призраки are given codes in battle, never actually referring to their name. *They must initiate a memory wipe that would erase all past life associated with said operative. The families of the operative will get a message telling that the ghost has fallen in battle. This step is highly dangerous, and it has an 85% success rating. *After memory wiping, the said operative will now be trained vigorously in combat, covered in almost every aspect of conventional and unconventional military warfare. *They are given a ZVD-02 Nemesis Rifle, a sniper rifle used to pick off infantry from a distance. It is also possible to disable ground vehicles with the said weapon, but it is extremely rare, if at all. *They are also given a C-2-9 Personal Stealth Generator. This device can completely conceal the Призрак visually, but however, thermal cameras can detect Призраки as if it were a regular soldier. |-|The Red Fleet= Terrence Mengsk's Fleet -Sub-frigate Craft *Valkyrie-Class Intercepter - Many in service, amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet -HALTED- *Wraith-Class Elite Superiority Intercepter - Many in service, amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet *Outrider-Class Carrier Intercepter - Many in Service, Amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet *Matador-Class Light Bomber - Many in service, amount is adjusted from amount of serviceable carriers in fleet *Sidewinder-Class Multi-purpose Vessel - Many in service, being sold at 1,550,000cR. *Python-Class Corvette - 400 in service (400) *Shade-Class Corvete - 400 in service (400) -Light Ships *Swarm-Class Light Frigate - 300 in service (300) *Korhal-Class Heavy Frigate - 250 in service (250) -Cruisers *Osea-Class Light Cruiser - 100 in service (100) *Minotaur-Class Cruiser - 85 in service (85) *Vulture-Class Heavy Cruiser - 75 in service (75) *Neptune-Class Anti-Aircraft Cruiser - 48 in service (75) *Ulysses-Class Heavy Cruiser - 50 in service (75) *Hyperion-Class Battlecruiser - 65 in service (65) *Loki-Class Heavy Battlecruiser - 60 in service (60) -Battleships *Cobra-Class Light Battleship - 25 in service (25) *Epimetheus-Class Battleship - 8 in service (15) *Anaconda-Class Heavy Battleship - 15 in service (15) *Rattlesnake-Class Broadside Battleship - 15 in service (15) *King Basileus-Class Heavy Battleship - 4 in service (10) *Crying Rook-Class Heavy Battleship - 4 in service (10) *Viscount-Class Heavy Battleship - 4 in service (10) *Scorpion-Class Dreadnaught - 5 in service (10) *Adder-Class Heavy Dreadnought - 5 in service (5) *Avatar-Class Titan - 3 in service (5) *Haven's Despair-Class Titan - 3 in service (3) *Delta Freedom-Class Titan - 2 in service (2) *Sigma Aeon-Class Titan - 2 in service (2) *Patefacta-Class Stealth Capital Ship - 2 in service (5) -Carriers *Theseus-Class Light Carrier - 75 in service (75) *After Dark-Class Light Carrier - 30 in service (75) *Moor-Class Fleet Carrier - 60 in service (60) *Ghast II-Class Heavy Drone Carrier - 4 in service (10) *Augustgrad-Class Supercarrier - 5 in service (5) -Support Craft *Raven-Class Light Support Vessel - 150 in service (150) *Hercules-Class Heavy Support Vessel - 100 in service (100) *Nadir-Class Electronic Warfare Vessel - 25 in service (25) *Zenith-Class Stealth Vessel - 30 in service (30) *Spartan-Class Heavy Bombardment Vessel - 50 in service (50) *Komodo-Class Capital Bombardment Vessel - 4 in service (10) --'EMERGANCY PRODUCTION'-- -60 Python-Class Corvette per month -60 Shade-Class Corvette per month -45 Swarm-Class Light Frigate per month -40 Raven-Class Light Support Vessel per month -25 Korhal-Class Heavy Frigate per month -15 Hercules-Class Heavy Support Vessel month -15 Osea-Class Light Cruiser per month -10 Theseus-Class Light Carriers per month -8 After Dark-Class Light Carriers per month -8 Minotaur-Class Cruiser per month -8 Vulture-Class Heavy Cruiser per month -8 Neptune-Class Anti-Aircraft Cruiser per month -8 Ulysses-Class Heavy Cruiser per month -6 Moor-Class Fleet Carrier per month -5 Hyperion-Class Battlecruiser per month -4 Loki-Class Heavy Battlecruiser per month -4 Spartan-Class Heavy Bombardment Vessel per month -2 Cobra-Class Light Battleship per 1.5 months -2 Epimetheus-Class Battleship per 1.5 months -1 Anaconda-Class Heavy Battleship per 1.5 months -1 Rattlesnake-Class Broadside Battleships per 1.5 months -1 Crying Rook-Class Heavy Battleship per 1.5 months -1 Viscount-Class Heavy Battleship per 1.75 months -1 King Basileus Heavy Battleship per 1.75 months -1 Komodo-Class Capital Bombardment Vessel per 1.75 months -1 Scorpion-Class Dreadnaught per 1.75 months -1 Ghast II-Class Heavy Drone Carrier per 1.75 months -1 Adder-Class Heavy Dreadnaught per 2 months -1 Augustgrad-Class Supercarrier per 2 months -1 Avatar-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Sigma Aeon-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Delta Freedom-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Haven's Despair-Class Titan per 2 months -1 Patefacta-Class Stealth Capital Ships per 2 months Category:Nations/Navies